


no lie that you told yourself

by Raven (singlecrow)



Category: Lynes and Mathey Series - Amy Griswold & Melissa Scott
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They leave school for the last time on a warm day in May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no lie that you told yourself

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "grace under pressure".

They leave school for the last time on a warm day in May, the crickets murmuring sleepy in the long grass. What goodbyes were to be said have been said; their things have been sent on; they've neither of them anything in hand, save their tickets and a handful of money between them. 

"Three o'clock," Ned murmurs, looking at the timetable; the hands of the station clock point to ten to. It might or might not be set to railway time. 

Julian glances along the deserted platform, and then up and down the track. "It could be late."

"No hurry," says Ned, a little belatedly. He sits down to wait while Julian paces, looking up at the edges of the cutting, where the undergrowth is a tangle of colour, tumbling asters and willowherb.

Julian knows the names of wildflowers because Ned taught them to him: wildflowers, and the luminaries of English cricket, and the metaphysical words for kitchen objects. Lists of things recited after dark; things to be spoken in endurance of pain. 

"No hurry," Julian repeats, and goes to sit beside him, resting his head on Ned's shoulder. The light is dazzling, the air rich and meadowsweet. Saxifrage; peony; love-in-idleness. He's not afraid of anything.


End file.
